Death's Chosen Knight
by ArchAngelofDeath1994
Summary: Killed by Voldemort before her time, Harriet Potter is given a second chance at life by Death. The only catch, she has to change the future and help stop the Sith Lord who is destined to destroy the galaxy in order to save trillions of lives. But when has anything every been easy for the Girl-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**This is a response to Whitetigerwolf's Chosen One Challenge. **

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 1**

_Location Unknown, Date Unknown_

Harriet was slowly regaining consciousness, feeling like she had been run over by a stampede of hippogriffs only to be followed by nearly being beaten to death by a troll. After a few minutes of trying to remember what she was doing before waking up like this, she shot up and winced at the pain. She groaned as she realized that she had been hit by a killing curse, curtsey of the Dark Wanker Tom.

Harriet had gone to the ministry to try and save her godfather, Sirius Black, after receiving a vision that he had been captured by the Dark Wanker and his followers. Sadly, that had been a trap and she played right into it.

After taking a few minutes to allow the pounding headache she had to subside, Harriet began to look around and saw that she was in some sort of temple. She looked and saw that there were three large statues in front of here. On the left, the statue appeared to be what looked like a griffin and the statue on the right appeared to be some form of a demonic bat-like creature. The middle statue appeared to be a scale with two symbols. Both of the scales appeared to be on their side to show the symbol instead of lying flat to put something on them. The left scale had a clover-like symbol while the right had a four-pointed star that was on its side to allow it to appear like an X. When Harriet looked up, she saw that the two symbols were combined with the star over the clover in a large stained glass window.

Harriet continued to look around only to turn and face the statues again when she felt the presence of someone appear. She gasped as she saw four people appear out of nowhere. The first was a very tall old man with grey skin and a long white beard. He also had cold green-blue eyes with black sclera. The second was a tall woman on his right and she had long green hair, glowing pale skin, and green eyes. The third being was a tall male with white skin, bald head and red tattoos on his face. His eyes were completely black with only his pupils being a glowing red. The final being was a tall thin woman with long black hair and endless, solid black eyes. She was in a black cloak that appeared to be made out of some form of a mist that flowed like water when she moved.

Harriet looked at the four people in front of her and asked, "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

The woman in the black cloak spoke in a cold, raspy voice that was also seductive and melodic at the same time, saying, "You, Harriet Jamie Potter, have died in a duel against the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. And as for who I am, I am the debt that all men pay."

Harriet thought about it for a moment before she sighed and said, "You are Death, aren't you?"

Death merely nodded when the old man spoke up in an echoing voice, saying, "As for who we are, I am the Father. I am the keeper of balance between both the light and the dark. With me is my daughter, Ashla, who is the embodiment of the light side of the force. Also with me is my son, Bogan, who is the embodiment of the dark side of the force."

Death spoke up again, saying, "As for what you are doing here, you are faced with a choice. You were not supposed to die, instead, you were supposed to survive that fight and duel Tom Riddle a second time and defeat him a few years later. But Dumbledore interfered with your destiny and because of that, you died."

Harriet looked at the four beings and asked, "What do you mean that Dumbledore interfered and what do you mean I am faced with a choice?"

Bogan spoke up in a cold cruel voice, saying, "Dumbledore knew that Tom Riddle split his soul into multiple containers to keep him from passing on after death. He believed that you also became one of these containers. In the time he spent waiting for such an action, he could have used it to hunt down the rest of Tom's Horcruxes, but he decided to wait for you to do it. While the one in your head would have been harder to remove, it could have been done. But Dumbledore believed that you had to die by Tom Riddle's hand for it to be removed. That is how Dumbledore interpreted the prophecy that connected you and Tom."

Harriet sighed and said, "So what is my option? Do I get to go back and kick both of their asses?"

Ashla spoke up in a calm and comforting voice, saying, "I am afraid that such an option is impossible, but we can offer you another chance at life. Or you can pass on and go to your parents in the afterlife. The choice is yours."

Harriet thought about it for a moment and asked, "What would happen if I was to choose to take a second chance at life? What are you not telling me?"

The Father spoke up, answering, "There is a chance to change the future for all of the galaxy. While fate has spoken how what is to happen, the time for it to happen will take time and unfortunately, many will die in the process. This will be a chance to stop a dark war from taking place."

Harriet thought about it for a moment before asking, "What are you not telling me? I know there is something you are holding back."

Death looked at Harriet and said, "A Sith Lord grows more powerful and will soon cause much carnage and death before he is stopped. The one who can stop him will suffer great tragedy and will fall to become his apprentice. Billions will die before the Sith Lord is stopped, but you can change the outcome of such a future."

Harriet nodded and asked, "How will I help this person? I doubt I will be able to do so in my current condition."

Ashla soon spoke up, saying, "You will be reborn to a force user who has a dark future that will end in tragedy. We hope to change her future for the better by making you her daughter. We will also send you on a mission when you are much older, to follow in the footsteps of a force user who found balance in both the light and dark sides of the force."

Harriet nodded and said, "Then let's not waste any time. The sooner I am reborn; the sooner I can help someone who is in need of it. If this dark future you speak of can be stopped, then I will do all I can to keep it from happening."

With that, the four beings nodded and soon darkness overwhelmed Harriet as she fell unconscious once more, hoping that the outcome of the future could be changed.

**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of Death's Chosen Knight. I hope you liked the chapter and are looking forward to reading the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 2**

_Rattatak, 47 B.B.Y._

In a cave on the war-torn world of Rattatak, two people were inside a cave training with green glowing blades. The first was an older human male with brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin with tattoos on his chin and the sides of his nose. Next to him was a young teenage woman who appeared to be human, the only difference was that she had grayish-white skin, ice-blue eyes, silver-blonde hair, and purple-bluish tattoo-like markings on the side of her head and near her mouth. She is a humanoid alien known as a Dathomirian.

The human male was a Jedi master, who was currently training the young woman as his padawan. The young woman soon began to feel dizzy and she stopped to regain her composure. The Jedi master turned to his padawan and asked, "Are you alright Asajj?"

The young Dathomirian looked at her master and said, "I am fine Master Narec, I just got dizzy is all. I am probably just hungry is all."

Ky Narec looked at his padawan in concern but nodded and went to prepare them something to eat. Ky had thought about how he found young Asajj after the criminal and slave owner Hal'sted had been killed in a raid from Weequay Pirates. He had watched in shock as a scare young Asajj Ventress had used to force to push the pirates off of a cliff in self-defense and he knew that he needed to train Asajj. Since then, Ky had come to see Asajj as a daughter over the past couple of years. Ky watched in the distance as a small pirate vessel landed and wondered if he should steal the ship and get both him and Asajj off of Rattatak and move them to Coruscant instead. He pushed the thoughts aside for a moment as he finished making the meal and brought it to Asajj. He watched as she got up to grab the food, only to collapse to her knees from another wave of dizziness.

Ky dropped the plates of food and ran to his padawan, and check on her to make sure she was okay. When he was able to determine she was not in immediate danger, Ky ran off to the ship to steal it so he could take Asajj to Coruscant and get her checked out in the medical wing of the Jedi Temple. He quickly made his way to the ship and saw it was barely guarded and decided to quickly take out the guards to acquire the ship. Once he had the ship in his possession, he quickly flew it back to the cave where he quickly got Asajj into the co-pilot seat and loaded up what little they had of their possessions. Once everything was set, Ky took off and immediately set course for Coruscant, hoping that Asajj would be okay.

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

It had taken a few hours, but the ship finally dropped out of hyperspace and Ky immediately piloted the ship towards the Jedi Temple. Ky quickly got in contact with Coruscant Control and warned them that he was in need of immediate clearance to land in the Jedi Temple hangar because his padawan was in need of medical attention. He heard the voice who identified themself as a fellow Jedi Master and once the Jedi Master verified the identity of Ky Narec, the request to land at the Jedi Temple was accepted and the Jedi Healers, as well as the Jedi Council, were alerted to meet them in the hangar.

Ky sighed in relief and began the landing procedure on the landing pad for the Jedi Temple. He immediately grabbed Asajj and picked her up and moved to meet the healers on the landing pad. As soon as they were out on the platform with the rest of the Jedi, a Mirialan woman stepped forward and said, "My name is Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli, I am a healer with the Jedi. Would you permit me to take her to the healing ward? I would also ask that you accompany us to give us any information on your padawan."

Ky nodded and let the healers take Asajj from him, hoping that the healers could help Asajj. He began following the healers, while the council followed closely behind them. Luminara looked at Asajj before looking at Ky and asked, "I need some basic information about your padawan, such as her name, age, species, height, weight, and similar information. Also, can you tell us what caused your concern for needing her to be brought to us?"

Ky nodded and said, "Her name is Asajj Ventress. From what I know about her, she was born among one of the Nightsister clans on Dathomiri. She is seventeen years of age and for her height and weight, I would say she is 1.80 meters tall but I am not sure for her weight as we were living on minimal rations on Rattatak. And as for the concern for her health, she had complained that she was dizzy and she believed it was because she was hungry. I was bringing her food when she passed out and I feared the worst, so I brought her here."

Luminara nodded and quickly took Asajj into the healing ward, asking Ky to wait outside while they ran tests to find out what was wrong with Ventress. Ky reluctantly nodded and walked over to the rest of the council, hearing the Jedi Grandmaster, Yoda, ask, "Meet young Ventress, how did you?"

Ky Narec sighed and said, "I met her after her former master, a criminal and slaver by the name of Hal'sted was killed in an attack by Weequay Pirates. I witnessed Asajj use the force to protect herself from the pirates. Since then, I have been training her as my padawan."

The council nodded and a male Cerean Master asked, "What can you tell us about her training and her connection to the force? As she is a Dathomirian, her connection to the dark side of the force is supposedly stronger."

Ky looked disgusted at such a suggestion and calmly replied, "Master Mundi, Asajj has a strong connection to the force and she uses the force only to help, never once has she used the dark side."

Ky and the council waited for the next couple of hours for any word on Asajj. Soon Luminara approached the group and said, "We ran many thorough tests and we know what is wrong. First off, she is dehydrated. We have her on an IV drip and we also are giving her nutrient supplements to help take care of the dehydration. But that is not all we found. We triple-checked the results we found and all three times they came back the same. Your padawan is pregnant Master Narec."

Upon hearing that, all the Jedi masters were shocked and Ky felt as he might pass out. All of the Jedi had thought running through their heads, wondering how the young Dathomirian padawan ended up pregnant.

**Hello everyone, and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

_**Warning: This chapter will have some reference to content that may trigger some people. **_

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 3**

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

Ky stood in shock for what felt like an eternity before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Luminara's voice, asking, "Master Narec? Master Narec, are you okay?"

Ky shook his head and looked at Luminara, asking, "I'm sorry, the news caught me off guard. What was it you were saying?"

Luminara felt sorry for the Jedi Master but took a deep breath before going back into a professional manner, saying, "I was asking what you wanted me to do about giving the news to your padawan. I was wondering if you wanted me to break the news to her or if you wanted to give her the news while I remain in the room to answer any medical questions she may have?"

Ky looked at Luminara and said, "I think I should be the one to give her the news. I believe she may react badly if a stranger was to give her any news like this."

Luminara nodded and soon she heard the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order say, "Speak in private with Master Narec, we must. Inform us of when young Ventress wakes up, will you?"

Luminara nodded and said, "I will alert you to any change of her condition Grandmaster. I will also keep this quiet until such a time you deem this information worthy to be spoken among others."

Yoda nodded and said, "Good, good. Come Master Narec, talk with the council, you will."

Ky nodded and followed the Jedi Council in an uneasy silence, preparing himself for what was to come. Once he was in the council chamber, standing before the Jedi council, he quietly waited for what was to come. He soon heard a bald, male, Haruun Kal Master say, "Given what we have just heard from Knight Unduli, a full investigation will have to take place to see if the Code has been broken. We will have to ask both you and your padawan some questions that may be offensive to you, but they must be asked."

Ky nodded and readied himself for the questioning, having a gut-wrenching feeling about what some of those questions might be. He opened himself up to the force so that the Council could have transparency when they looked for the truth in his answers. He nearly flinched when he heard the Haruun Kal Master ask, "Have you had any form of sexual relationship with your padawan, either consensual or non-consensual?"

Ky calmed himself for a few seconds so he didn't lash out at the man, as he knew these questions would need to be answered. Once he was calm enough to answer, he said, "I have not had any form of sexual relationship, consensual or nonconsensual. Master Windu, I am disgusted that you would think me capable of such actions."

Mace sighed and said, "I understand Master Narec and please forgive me for asking that question but I needed to ask it. There have been some documented occurrences in history that both Masters and their padawans have acted on both actions, and it has also been documentation that some children have come from both of these types of actions."

Ky nodded but still felt slighted against for such questioning. Soon Yoda spoke up, asking, "The nature of your relationship with young Ventress, what is it?"

Ky looked at the Grandmaster and said, "She has become like a daughter to me."

Soon a Kel Dor Master said, "I sense your fear in answering that question. But I can honestly say that many Jedi here have felt the same way about many of our padawans. I think that is the only attachment that all Jedi will break."

Ky nodded and soon he heard Ki-Adi Mundi ask, "Have you witnessed your padawan in a romantic relationship with anyone back on Rattatak?"

Ky looked at the Cerean Master and said, "I have not witnessed Asajj in any type of relationship with anyone on Rattatak. Most of the time we were protecting the Rattataki people from pirates and slavers. And when we were not protecting the Rattataki, we were either training or resting up before the next attack would happen."

The questioning continued for another hour before the Council felt satisfied that Ky knew nothing about how his padawan ended up pregnant. They thought it over before Grandmaster Yoda spoke up, saying, "Sense your confusion to your padawans pregnancy, I do. Ask Knight Luminara to gently question padawan Ventress, the council will."

Ky sighed and nodded, knowing the council will investigate until they were satisfied with the answers they heard. Soon Yoda spoke up again, saying, "Go and rest, you will. Contact you when your padawan wakes up, the council will."

Ky nodded again and quietly left the Council Chamber, praying to the force to know what was going on. He could only hope that the Council would not expel Asajj for something he knows she didn't do.

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

Asajj slowly began to wake up to a rhythmic beeping noise and the smell of a very sterile room. Her mouth and throat felt as dry as Tatooine and her head was pounding as if a rancor was using it like a drum. She slowly opened her eyes but closed them immediately and let out a groan as the light in the room did not help the headache she had. She heard a woman gasp and soon the woman was checking her over. She heard the woman ask, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Asajj nodded and rasped out, "Water."

The woman told Asajj she would be right back with some ice chips to help with her dry mouth. As soon as the woman left the room, Asajj spent the next few minutes trying to open her eyes and adjust them to the light in the room she was currently in. After a few minutes of trying, Asajj was finally able to keep her eyes open without the light causing her too much pain with her headache. Asajj looked around for a bit and came to the conclusion that she was in some sort of medical room. She wondered how she got here when she saw a Mirialan woman walk into the room with a small bowl of ice chips. The woman walked up to her and said, "Open your mouth please?"

Asajj did so and the woman grabbed a couple of small chips of ice with a gloved hand and placed the chips on the Dathomirian's tongue. The Mirialan soon said, "Don't try and chew at the ice. Just let it dissolve in your mouth. That should help with the dryness you are feeling."

Asajj nodded and watched the woman take her vitals before she said, "I am Jedi Knight and Healer Luminara Unduli. You were brought here by your Jedi Master, Ky Narec. I have alerted both him and the Jedi council that you are awake."

Asajj nodded but gave the Mirialan a questioning look. Luminara immediately knew what Asajj was asking, and she said, "You are currently in the medical ward in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Master Narec brought you here after you passed out on Rattatak. You have been unconscious for about twenty-six hours. I will allow your master to explain why once he arrives."  
Asajj nodded and relaxed a bit, gently sucking on the ice chips while she waited for her master and the Jedi Council. She watched as Luminara left the room again, wondering why she was in the medical ward at the Jedi Temple. Soon Luminara entered the room with Ky Narec and Asajj could sense something was wrong as Ky felt very tense and nervous. He walked over and sat beside Asajj's bed, smiling gently at her. He sighed and said, "I am glad to see that you are alright. I was scared when I saw you collapse."

Asajj smiled at the concern from her master but could sense he was afraid to tell her something. She looked at him and asked, "What is wrong master? I can sense that you are holding something back."  
Ky nodded and said, "I am not sure how to tell you what was discovered. When I brought you here, Luminara said that you were slightly dehydrated."

Asajj looked at Ky and said, "I doubt that is what caused me to pass out. I sense there is more to why I passed out."

Ky nodded and said, "Given what other information was found out, the dehydration was worse for you because of it. I… I don't know how to break this to you but, Luminara triple check your medical results and found out that you are pregnant."

Asajj froze at the news and slowly began to panic. Ky immediately placed his hand gently on her back and began to slowly rub her back in a soothing manner while telling her to calm down and take deep breaths. After a few minutes of this, Asajj looked at her master and said, "I never broke the Code master. I never did anything that would allow me to end up pregnant."

Ky nodded and said, "I know, but the Jedi Council has ordered an investigation to find out what happened. They are going to have Luminara ask you some questions and they may be uncomfortable, but they need to be asked."

Asajj looked at Luminara and the Mirialan nodded and said, "That is correct, plus it will allow me to help you further in any medical treatment that you may require."

Asajj nodded and watched as Ky left the room, stating that he could not be present during the questioning. Asajj nodded and sighed as she waited for Luminara to begin her interrogation. The questioning lasted for about an hour as she gave the same answers that Ky gave to the Council, stating that she has never had any sort of sexual encounter with anyone and that she had no idea how she ended up pregnant.

Once the questioning was finished, Luminara left to report her findings to the Jedi Council. Asajj sighed and wondered just how she ended up pregnant, and for how long she had been pregnant. She could only wonder what was going to happen to her, and what she wanted to do with the child that was currently growing inside her.

**Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Here is Chapter 3. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 4**

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

Ventress felt like she had been laying in the medical bed for what had been years, even though Luminara had left the room about two hours ago to inform the council of what she had said during her questioning. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. She was wondering not only how she had ended up pregnant, but she was also wondering why she was pregnant. She was wondering if she should keep the child and she was also wondering that if she kept the child, she was also wondering if she would be a good mother.

Asajj was broken out of her thoughts when Luminara re-entered the room with Ky and Yoda. She tried to calm her mind for a few moments when she heard Yoda speak up, saying, "Curious, this phenomenon is. Unknown how young Ventress ended up pregnant, both Master Narec and young Ventress know not."

Ky thought about it for a moment before he looked at Luminara and asked, "Is it possible to determine how far along Asajj is in the pregnancy?"

Luminara looked at Asajj and saw that she nodded that she wanted to know the same thing as well. Luminara nodded and said, "It is possible. But I will have to respectfully ask you to leave the room while I run the test."

Yoda and Ky both nodded and quietly left the room while Luminara had the equipment brought in to run the tests. While Luminara was getting the equipment set up, she looked at Asajj and asked, "Padawan Ventress, I understand you are nervous but there is nothing to worry about. I will be doing an ultrasound in order to determine the gestational age of the fetus."

Asajj nodded and relaxed a little bit as she watched Luminara set the equipment up. Luminara looked at Asajj and asked, "I am unfamiliar with the biology of the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Would it be possible to know more about it?"

Asajj nodded and asked, "What would you like to know?"

Luminara thought about her questions for a moment before asking, "First off, based upon my observations, you could easily pass as a Rattataki. Is there a difference between a Dathomirian and a Rattataki?"

Ventress nodded and said, "First off, Dathomirians are taller than the Rattataki. In actuality, we are a subspecies of Zabrak. While some of the Nightsisters can pass off as Rattataki, like me, they can also have facial markings like the males on Dathomir. The only difference between the males and females of Dathomir is that the females don't have horns."

Luminara was shocked at hearing this information but nodded her thanks as it allowed her to provide better medical care to any future Nightsister that she came across. When everything was ready, she began to run the ultrasound to determine gestational age of the fetus. Once she spotted the fetus, Luminara looked at Asajj and asked, "Would you like to wait until Grandmaster Yoda and Master Narec are in the room to tell you the gestational age of the fetus?"

Asajj thought about it for a moment, before nodding that she would like to wait until the others were present. Luminara looked at Asajj and asked, "Would you like to see the fetus?"

Asajj thought about it for a long moment before she nodded and watched and Luminara turned the screen to show her the fetus. What she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes as she saw her child. Luminara smiled at what she felt coming from Asajj before shutting the machinery down and letting her know that she was going to ask Grandmaster Yoda and Master Narec to enter the room.

Once the two Masters were in the room, Luminara said, "Padawan Ventress wanted to wait until you both were here before I told her how far along she was in the pregnancy."

Both the Masters nodded and Luminara continued, saying, "I have been able to guess that gestational age of the fetus is approximately six standard weeks, give or take a few days."

Asajj gasped while Ky said, "Six standard weeks you say? That is interesting because, around that time, there was a strong shift in the force. We thought it was because of an attack carried out by pirates a few days after we felt the shift."

Yoda closed his eyes and reached out in the force, saying, "Sensed no change in the force, the Council did. More to the story, there is."

Ky nodded and said, "I truly believe that if it was not for the shift in the force, then I would have been killed during the raid the pirates carried out."

Asajj looked at her Master in shock, asking, "What do you mean that you would have been killed during the attack?"

Ky looked at his padawan and said, "I do not know why I know this, but for some reason truly believe that I would have been killed during that raid."

Asajj looked at her Master and was glad they felt the shift in the force. Soon she heard Yoda ask, "Padawan Ventress, your plan for this pregnancy, what is it?"

Asajj froze and began to wonder what she actually wanted to do. On one hand, she was extremely scared and she felt that she was too young to be a mother. But on the other hand, she was extremely happy and excited to become a mother. After what felt like an eternity, she looked at Master Yoda and said, "I want to keep this child. When I was younger, I wanted to be a mother but I felt that I could never be one as long as I stayed with the Jedi. But this child may be my only chance to ever become a mother and I can't let this chance slip away."

Master Yoda nodded and said that he would inform the Council of her decision. Asajj laid back in the medical bed and began to unconsciously rub her stomach and smiled as she thought about the child that was growing within her. Ky was ushered out of the room by Luminara as she said that Asajj needed to get some rest. Deep down, everyone knew that this new development would forever change the Jedi Order. The only thing that was unknown was if this child would change the Jedi for the better or worse.

**Hello everyone. Here is Chapter. First off, I feel that if there was a strong enough shift in the force, any force user would be on edge to the point it would almost be impossible to sneak up on them. For this reason, I think that Ky Narec would have survived the pirate attack that led to his death. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 5**

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

It had been a couple of months since Asajj found out that she was pregnant. One of the biggest issues she had come across was nausea and sickness that came with being pregnant. So far, it was troublesome for her as she would be dizzy and feel like throwing up almost all day every day. Word had traveled quickly throughout the Jedi Temple that Asajj was pregnant. Many had come up with ridiculous reasons that Asajj was pregnant while others had come up with some more reasonable ideas of how she ended up pregnant. Not long after the rumors started, the Council had tried to put an end to them but there were a few left within the temple spreading rumors of how she had come to be pregnant.

The main issue the Council was trying to figure out was who would become the child's master when it was old enough to become a padawan. The Council was split between having Asajj teach her child, and having a Council member become the child's master. While both sides brought up valid reasons for their decisions, they had yet to decide who would train the child.

Asajj was currently back in the medical ward waiting for Luminara to set up an examination room with the ultrasound equipment. Asajj was a little nervous because Luminara was going to see if she could determine the sex of the child. She was hoping for a little girl because the males were not treated very well among the Dathomirian people.

Asajj was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Luminara walk up to her and ask to follow her to the exam room. It was a quiet walk and Luminara could sense the nervousness coming from Asajj. She looked at the Dathomirian padawan and asked, "I can sense the nervousness coming from you. Is something wrong Asajj?"

Asajj sighed and said, "I am afraid that I am pregnant with a boy. The Dathomirian culture is not kind to the males of our species and it's not just my culture that is cruel to Dathomirian males. Throughout history, they were used as berserkers and assassins by the ancient Sith Empire."

Luminara thought about it and could understand the fear that Asajj felt. She knew the young woman was afraid for her child should it be a male. Once they made it into the room, Asajj removed the upper part of her robes so Luminara could have access to her stomach. She laid on the medical bed and flinched when Luminara placed the gel on her stomach. Luminara apologies for the cold gel as she did her best to warm it. After a few minutes of checking over the health of the fetus, Luminara smiled and asked, "Would you like to know the gender of your child?"

Asajj nodded and watched as Luminara turned the screen to her and smiled as the healer said, "Looks like your fears can be put to rest as you are having a little girl."

Asajj let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that she was having a daughter. Asajj put her tunic back on and waited for Luminara to bring back a refill on the vitamins that she had been prescribed since she had found out that she was pregnant. Soon Luminara asked, "Out of curiosity, have you decided what you would like to do when it is time for you to give birth?"  
Asajj thought about it for a moment and said, "Now that I know I am having a little girl, I now know I have some more options than I did before. I am torn between having her here at the Jedi Temple, and having her on my homeworld of Dathomir."

Luminara looked at Asajj and asked, "I am curious to your decisions of both the Temple and your homeworld of Dathomir for giving birth to your daughter?"

Asajj thought about how to phrase her answer, when she looked back at the Jedi Healer and said, "The reason I am thinking of Dathomir as a possible place to have my daughter, is because she would be born into the clans and would have immediate protection should she need to flee Coruscant and hide in the galaxy. I am basically thinking that if something ever happened to the Jedi, then she would have immediate protection rather than if she was born in the Temple. If she is born here in the Jedi Temple, then my daughter would be considered an outsider and she would still remain in danger. Outsiders need to work and find favor of the clans and that could take months, even years. And that could be time that she may not have. And not only that, I also want my daughter to be a part of the Dathomirian culture like I am."

Luminara immediately understood why Asajj was considering Dathomir as a place of birth for her daughter. Not only would the child be a Nightsister by birth, but she would also be a part of the Dathomirian culture. She could understand Asajj wanting to expose her daughter to the culture of Dathomir. She could easily see other Jedi of similar cultures doing the same, like a Twi'lek or a Togruta. Soon Luminara let Asajj go and watched and the young mother-to-be leave and most likely head off to her room.

Asajj quietly walked around for a bit, watching the younglings running around and she began to wonder what her daughter would be like. She soon found herself at the temple gardens and she carefully sat on a bench and closed her eyes, meditating in the force to find some clarity in the chaos that her life had become. Soon she found a presence in the force that confused her as it felt powerful, wild, and chaotic, it was different than a normal presence in the force as it felt like it was growing and changing very slowly. She began to let the force lead her to the presence when all sound drowned out, and the only thing she was hearing was a single heartbeat. Soon Asajj realized that this was her daughter's heartbeat and presence in the force and she was happy to feel such a presence growing within her. Soon she could hear a gently chuckle behind her and she opened her eyes to see who had snuck up on her.

**Hello everyone and here is Chapter 5. I hope you are all enjoying the story and are looking forward for the next chapter. Let me know what you think and if you find any errors, please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 6**

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

Asajj looked at the human male that stood a small distance behind her. She saw that he had dark brown, almost black, hair with streaks of gray running through it. He had a full beard that also appeared to have streaks of gray running through it. He wore the usual beige Jedi robes with dark brown boots with a brown cloak. His cloak appeared to have a silver chain clasp across the neckline and his robes looked akin to that of what a politician would wear rather than what a Jedi would wear. His lightsaber was the most interesting as the hilt appeared to be curved.

As Asajj was about to stand and bow to the elder Jedi, he raised his hand and said, "Please, you do not need to stand. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jedi Master Dooku."

Asajj nodded and said, "It's an honor to meet you Master Dooku, but I am curious as to why you are here."

Dooku nodded and said, "I can understand why it would be confusing to you that a Jedi Master that you have never met has come to talk to you. The reason for that is I sit on the Jedi Council. Right now the council is trying to what to do with you, Master Narec, and your child. From what I have been able to gather, it will not end well. Sadly, some of the council seek to expel both you and Ky. And I truly believe that they will also keep your child, but I fear that will a mistake on the Council's part."

Asajj looked shocked at this, and asked, "Why are you telling me this? I don't get the feeling that you are one to go against your fellow Council members."

Dooku nodded and said, "While that is true, the reason I am speaking to you is because of your Master, Ky. For as long as I have known him, he was not the type of Jedi to take on training a padawan."

Asajj looked concerned at this and asked, "What do you mean that he was not the type of Jedi to take on training a padawan? He found me alone on Rattatak and trained me as his padawan."

Dooku nodded and said, "Ky was always heading straight into dangerous situations and he was afraid of getting a padawan hurt or killed because of this. This is why he did not wish to train a padawan. And while he did find you on Rattatak, he could have easily used local methods or used the pirates or slavers communications to get ahold of the Jedi Temple and let them know there was a force-sensitive with him. Instead he personally trained you because he found you special in many ways. This alone shows that having you leave the Order is a grave mistake."

Asajj now understood why Dooku was talking to her. Her Master had done something he said he would never do, and for that, it made her special. Soon she looked at the elder Jedi and asked, "I sense that you have a plan to keep me here among the Jedi?"

Dooku nodded and said, "Ky and I had discussed possible methods to keep you from being expelled and the best possible chance is for him to formally relieve you of being his padawan and for me to take you on as my padawan."

Asajj looked at Dooku and asked, "Why would you need to take me on as a padawan? Would it not be easier to keep me as Master Narec's padawan?"

Dooku thought about how to phrase his response, before saying, "While normally, it would be easier to keep you as Ky's padawan, your case is different and for this reason, you cannot stay his padawan. Right now, you are pregnant with a child conceived through the force and the Jedi have no record of this happening before in our history. And this alone has many in the Council scared of this child. I believe they seek to fully control this child to do only what they say, and if you stay, then you may be able to stop them from these actions. And even if neither of you were expelled, I doubt you would be allowed to remain his padawan."

Asajj nodded and asked, "So how does having me as your padawan keep me from being expelled?"

Dooku looked at Asajj and said, "By taking you as a padawan, I can use my position on the Council to keep you from being expelled. Also, by normal tradition, any padawan released from training from their Master would be sent to the Agricultural Corps. By going against tradition, it would show that I see something that the former Master did not and you could be safe from being expelled."

Asajj nodded and said, "What will happen with Master Narec?"

Dooku sighed and said, "Ky will impose a self-exile upon himself after he releases you as his padawan. While I do believe that this is a rash decision, I fully believe this is the only option for him. I am sorry that there is nothing more I can do for your Master."

Asajj nodded and asked, "When will all of this take place?"

Dooku looked at the young Dathomirian and said, "It will take place in three days' time."

Asajj nodded and got up from the bench to go find her Master and spend what little time left she had as his padawan. The walk to her Master's quarters felt much longer than it actually was, but she eventually made it to the door. She was about to knock when the door opened and she saw Ky standing there, looking at her in concern. She looked at the man she had called Master for these past few years, saying, "I know what you are planning."

Ky sighed and said, "Please come in."

With that, Asajj followed her master inside and sat on the couch in the sitting room of his quarters. Ky looked at his padawan and said, "I am sure that you have discussed this with our mutual friend and I truly do believe that doing what I plan on doing is the only way for me. I don't think the Council will let me stay among the Jedi otherwise."

Ky sighed and gently sat next to his padawan and carefully pulled her into a hug. As soon as Asajj felt her Master hug her, she began crying as she felt like she was losing a father. Both Master and padawan stayed like that for a few hours until Asajj felt that she couldn't cry anymore. When she finally calmed down, she silently thanked her master and went back to her quarters until the meeting in three days with the Council.

**Hello, my lovely readers. Here is Chapter 6. I hope you are enjoyed the chapter and you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review on what you think and let me know if any of you find errors in grammar.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 7**

_Coruscant, 47 B.B.Y._

Asajj sighed as she waited beside Ky outside of the Council chambers. She spent what little time left with her soon to be former master, learning all she could from him before he left the Jedi Order. She was practically shaking from anxiety and nervousness, feeling the stress of worry that everything would go wrong. She looked up to Ky as she felt him place a comforting hand on her shoulder, sending out a calming presence in the force. Soon, she heard a voice telling them to enter, and she gathered up her courage and walked into the room with Ky.

As soon as they reached the center of the room, both of them bowed to the Jedi Masters sitting within the room. She soon watched as a small green alien narrowed his eyes at her, looking deeply at her soul, searching for something. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and leaned back, saying, "Sense a strong destiny for this child, I do. But see the future of this child, I do not."

Soon another master spoke up, asking, "What should we do, for all we know, this child could be the downfall of the Jedi Order."

The aged Grandmaster sighed and said, "No, Master Mundi, sense the downfall of the Jedi, this child will not be. The fate of the galaxy, and its survival, I do."

Ki-Adi Mundi soon looked even more scared as he said, "Then this monster will be destined to destroy the galaxy. We should destroy it before it destroys every living thing."

Soon, a woman's voice began speaking, saying, "This child is not destined to destroy the galaxy. Instead, this child will walk a dark and lonely path that only one other has ever walked. This path is the key to allowing this child to help save the galaxy from the destruction of the Sith."

Everyone looked and saw a ghostly woman standing beside Asajj, smiling gently at the Dathomirian Padawan.

Soon, Mace Windu spoke up, asking, "Who are you, and how is it that you are here?"

The woman bowed and said, "My name is Satele Shan, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order during the Old Republic. And for how am standing among you, I can only say that it is through the force that I stand before you."

Soon, Dooku looked at the ethereal woman and said, "I had once thought my former padawan was delusional about the living force, but now I think he may have known something that not even I was aware of."

Yoda soon cleared his throat and said, "Spoke of one other, following a path the child will. Who?"

Satele merely looked saddened and said, "My ancestor, the former Sith Lord known as Darth Revan."

Master Mundi soon snarled out, "See, this child will doom us all. It must be destroyed."

Satele looked at the Jedi Master and said, "Your doom will be from your own weakness, the inability to see what is in front of you."

Ki-Adi Mundi looked livid at such an accusation, but before he could speak, Satele continued, saying, "This child will have the connection to the force seen by only one other, the former Emperor of the Sith, Darth Vitiate. Vitiate's connection to the force was like no other, and he could do things with the force that even Sith today can only dream about. Countless lives will be lost without having such power and the force has granted this power to the child."

Mace Windu looked at the former Grandmaster and asked, "Is there no other way to stop such a loss of life without such a dangerous power?"

Satele sighed and said, "Only if you wish for this child to fail the destiny it has been given."

Soon, Asajj spoke up, asking, "Why will my child have to walk the same path as your ancestor?"

Satele smiled gently at Asajj and said, "Because, at the end of his life, my ancestor was neither Jedi nor was he a Sith. Instead, he was a far stronger being. He was a disciple of the Force itself. He dedicated his life to serving both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force."

Yoda soon asked, "Difference, what would this make?"

Satele looked at the current Jedi Grandmaster and said, "She would be able to see both what is hidden within the shadows of the Dark Side, as well as follow the peaceful ways of the Light."

Yoda nodded and said, "Do nothing to this child, the Jedi will. Instead, be there, when the help is needed, The Jedi will."

Satele nodded and soon vanished from everyone's view. Ky sighed and said, "At this time, I feel it would be best to release Asajj as my padawan and I also will be leaving the Jedi Order."

With those words, Ky walked up to the Grandmaster and gently handed the ancient alien his lightsaber. Without a word, everyone watched as the exiled Master left the chamber.

Mace Windu was the first to snap out of it and ask, "What will happen to young Asajj now?"

Before anyone could speak, Dooku stood up and said, "I will take young Asajj Ventress as my padawan and complete her training."

Soon, everyone was shocked again, only to snap out of it when they heard the aged Grandmaster laughing. Everyone looked confused until they heard him say, "Truly special, this child will be. But know your plans for the child, the Council should know."

Asajj nodded and said, "I wish to have my daughter on Dathomir. Should anything happen to the Jedi or the Republic, she would be protected by her birth on Dathomir, as she would be a born Nightsister."

Mace Windu looked concerned as he asked, "I know that the Nightsisters are broken up into multiple clans. Do you know which one you are from?"

Asajj sighed as she said, "I remember very little from Dathomir, but I do remember that I was from the same clan as the Nightmother herself."

Soon they heard Yoda speak up, saying, "A friend of the Jedi, Talzin is not. But an enemy, she is also not. Agree to this, the council will."

Everyone looked shocked but didn't dare to argue with the Grandmaster, as they had never before seen the dark look in his eyes. To anyone, it looked like he had just been told that war was on the horizon. Soon he closed his eyes and said, "Dismissed, the council is."

Everyone bowed and left the room, with Asajj carefully following Dooku to her new quarters. All Asajj could think about, was how everything went smoothly and that should be able to keep her child.

**Here is Chapter 7. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, as well as any mistakes in grammar that I may have missed.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 8**

_Hyperspace, 47 B.B.Y._

Asajj was currently sitting on the bunk on the Crucible, a Paladin-class corvette, that was on route to the planet Ilum. For the longest time, Asajj had only been using a basic back-up lightsaber and Dooku had told her it was time for her to make her own lightsaber. Because of that, she needed to find a crystal that was specific to her. She was slightly nervous about finding her crystal but she readied herself for the challenge ahead.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Dooku's presence outside of the room. She got up from the bunk and opened the door, only to hear her Master's cultured voice say, "We will be arriving at Ilum within a few moments. Make sure you are dressed warm and ready for the journey you are about to take."

Asajj nodded and watched as Dooku walked away, heading back to the bridge to bring the ship out of hyperspace. She quickly got everything she would need to venture out on the frozen planet in order to find her lightsaber crystal. When she had everything ready, she made her way to the bridge, only to see the ship come out of hyperspace and soon she saw the frozen planet of Ilum. She looked to see both Luminara and Dooku gently guiding the ship down to the planet's surface. It had been agreed that while there were dangers going to find her lightsaber crystal far into her pregnancy, she had to find the crystal soon because she would not be able to leave Dathomir after she gave birth until her daughter was around five years old.

Asajj watched as the ship was carefully brought down to the surface, not far from what looked like a cave within the ice. Dooku turned to Asajj and said, "We are here. When we enter the cave, you will have to go alone as this is your journey."

Asajj nodded and followed both Luminara and Dooku as they led her to the outside of the cave. Soon she saw Luminara approach her with a metal bracelet and said, "This will allow me to monitor your health and if I see any signs of distress, we will come and get you immediately."

Dooku nodded and said, "We will also be following your presence in the force, to also monitor your health and the health of your child."

Asajj nodded and took a deep breath before entering the cave by herself. She walked around the cave before she felt a presence move behind her. She quickly turned around but saw nothing behind her. She shook off the foreboding feeling she got and continued to follow the path she was originally following. After a few minutes of walking, she felt the presence behind her again. She turned around again but saw nothing behind her. When she turned around, she jumped in fear as she saw a woman with cold demonic green eyes and wearing a black leather cloak standing in front of her. She went to get into a defensive stance but saw the woman before her was only staring at her. She watched as the woman turned around and began walking in a different direction. Asajj looked around for a moment before following the cloaked woman, feeling as if she needed to follow the woman.

As she continued to follow the woman, Asajj found herself in a large chamber with two people wearing black cloaks. One looked like a man, without a nose and cold demonic red reptilian eyes. The other appeared to be a young girl with the same cold demonic green eyes as the woman she was following. The last thing she noticed was a large mirror with strange writing in the middle of the room. She soon heard the male speak an unknown language with a cold hissing voice to the young girl. When she reached out with the force, she felt a strong presence in the Light Side of the Force coming from the girl and a dark and twisted presence in the Dark Side of the Force coming from the man.

She watched as the young girl pointed a strange stick-like device at the man and saw a strange red light come out of the stick-like weapon. Asajj watched in horror as the man rushed at the girl and try and choke her with his hands, only to let a horrid scream of pain as his hands turned to ash. The girl looked shocked for a moment before rushing and the man and grabbed his face with her hands, burning his face and turning it to ash. The girl looked exhausted but smiled and started to walk away when the ashes of the dark being began to swirl and Asajj tried to call out to warn the girl to look behind her. She watched in horror as a wraith-like being gave out a sickly yell and rushed at the girl, passing through her and knocking her back. Asajj felt the girl pass out after a few moments and everything faded away, revealing that she was still in the cave.

Asajj caught sight of the woman, and immediately asked, "What was that I just saw? Who was that Dark Side force user and what happened to the girl?"

The woman remained silent and began walking again. Asajj cried out to the woman to wait and quickly followed her, only to find herself in a cold and dark chamber. She immediately felt two familiar presences in the force and saw the same girl, but a different male. When she caught sight of his eyes, they were the same cold demonic red reptilian eyes and he spoke with the same cold hissing like voice as the man from the other vision. Both wore black leather cloaks that didn't allow much of their features to be seen. Soon the young male turned and hissed at a statue and the lower jaw opened up, and a horrid snake-like beast emerged from the mouth of the statue.

She watched as the young girl ran away, only to feel a strong presence in the Light Side of the Force appear. She followed the presence and saw that it was some form of avian-like creature, most likely native to the girl's homeworld. She watched as the avian-like creature dropped something on the floor of the chamber before going straight for the massive snake-like beast and blinding it by scratching out its eyes. Soon the avian creature disappeared in a ball of flames and her focus returned to the young girl, who was running away from the beast. After a bit, the girl was running back into the chamber, and straight to the object, the avian had dropped. She soon grabbed something and pulled out what looked like an ancient war blade with an unknown language written on the blade.

The young girl turned around as the beast returned by shooting up out of the water. The girl got into a fighting stance with the blade, and Asajj could immediately tell that the young girl had no training with such a weapon. The girl swung the blade at the beast when it would try to strike at her, backing off when the blade would hit at its snout. Soon the beast grew irritated and lunged at the girl, who raise the sword and stabbed at the beast. Asajj watched in horror as the beast lunged at the girl, only to cheer moments later as she saw the girl stab the beast in the roof of its mouth. Asajj watched as the girl relax a moment, only to see as she dropped the war blade and fall to her knees as her veins turned to black. She looked and saw the girl pull a fang from her arm and realized that the beast must have had some sort of venom. The young male began to taunt the girl, only to watch in horror as the girl used the fang to stab a small black object. Asajj had to cover her ears as an unholy wail came from the man before he burst into sickly back smoke. Soon, everything disappeared as the girl blacked out.

Asajj looked around the cave and saw the woman standing before her again, not saying a word. Instead of asking anything, Asajj followed the woman, who silently began walking through the cave again. After a bit of walking, Asajj found herself in a forest clearing and immediately felt a cold and dark presence around her, as if there was nothing left for her to be happy about ever again. She looked around as two people were being swarmed by dark creatures that gave off a hollow sucking like noise when they approached the two people. Soon, she felt a presence of dread as the man fell silent and a small silver orb began to float from his mouth. She felt a familiar presence and turned to see the young girl stand beside her. She watched as the young girl stood with her eyes closed, gently smiling before yelling out something in the same unknown language. Soon Asajj felt a burst in the Light Side of the Force as a ghostly creature appeared and attacked all of the swarming creatures. They let off a cry of terror as they tried to flee the ghostly animal, but failed at it let out wave after wave of power. Soon she looked to the clearing as saw the glowing orb float back into the man and he gasped for air.

Asajj relaxed as she saw the woman appear in front of her once more and silently followed the woman once more. Soon she saw the young girl again, flying on a strange object away from a horrid looking beast with wings. Asajj watched as the girl barely outflew the monster, only to watch as the vision changed to the girl fighting off humanoid creatures with fish-like features. She watched as the girl saved a young blonde girl and a red-headed boy about the same age as the green-eyed girl. The scene changed once more as a young man and the young girl began running away from beasts and plants towards a strange-looking goblet. Once they both grabbed the goblet, they vanished and the vision changed once more. Asajj found herself in a strange place with stones that had strange writing on them. She looked and saw the young man and the young girl appear, only to watch as a sickly green light collide into the young man, who was standing protectively in front of the young girl. Asajj bowed her head at the young man as she felt his presence become one with the force. She watched as the girl was tied to a statue and soon Asajj watched in horror as a dark ritual was used to bring the red-eyed man back to life. Asajj prayed the girl would be okay and watched as the two began to fight with stick-like weapons. Strange lights began to fly past the two, only for Asajj to watch in horror as the man shot the same sickly green light, that killed the young man, at the girl. She watched in awe as the young girl cast a sickly red light at the man at the same time and the two beams of light connected.

A sad musical trill came from a golden dome of energy that surrounded the red-eyed man and the green-eyed girl, and ghostly figures appeared, only to turn and attack the man after speaking to the young girl. The girl ran to the young man's body and soon the goblet was flying towards them. As soon as the girl disappeared, the vision ended and Asajj found herself standing in the cave once more. Asajj nodded to the woman and began following her to the next vision the force wished to show her.

When the next vision came, Asajj found herself watching a battle between the stick-wielding people as strange colors of light flew all over the chamber. Soon she watched as a woman appeared out of black smoke and a light hit a black-haired man who jumped in front of the young girl. The man looked at the young girl and gave her a sad smile before vanishing in an archway with a ghostly mist-like waterfall in it. The young girl let out a wail of agony before Asajj felt a similar presence to the red-eyed man. She looked at saw that the young girl's eyes had turned blood red and all she could feel coming from the girl was cold rage. The young girl stalked after the woman who had appeared out of the black smoke before a beam of Dark Side energy shot from the girl's stick-like weapon. The woman dropped to the ground and screamed in agony, rolling around and twitching as if she was being tortured by Sith Lightning. The girl stood over the woman, with the stick in her left hand and the war blade appearing in her right.

Asajj watched with sadness as the girl began killing all of the people in masks that tried to stop her. The lights of energy slammed into the girl, cutting her and damaging her, but she acted as if she felt nothing. Soon the demonic red-eyed man appeared again and began attacking the girl, only to watch as she dodged and returned the attacks as well. Soon the man grew irritated and shot a sickly green light at the girl and the light connected with her. The girl flew back and her body turned to ash as it fell to the ground. The red-eyed man began to laugh and turned his back to where the girl had died, speaking in a cold hissing voice. Asajj watched in horror as the ash began to form into a cloaked wraith-like creature with green energy swirling with the ash. Another thing Asajj noticed was the cold demonic yellow eyes of the creature as it let out an unholy shriek and flew through the man, just as he had done to the girl.

Soon Asajj found herself staring at the woman, only this time her eyes were blood red. The woman gave a sad smile and said, "Her destiny was not to die but to defeat the red-eyed monster. But she failed because of one man who believed that she had to die in order to the monster to be destroyed."

Asajj looked at the woman and asked, "She was you, wasn't she?"

The woman nodded and said, "That was my past, yes."

Asajj nodded and said, "I am sorry that you had to go through all of that."

The woman smiled gently at Asajj and said, "As I said, that was my past. And you have nothing to be sorry for."

Asajj was about to ask the woman a question, only to watch the woman fade from view. Asajj quickly tried to approach the woman, only to see two small crystals were the woman's eyes once were. Asajj looked around to see if the woman was around but saw nothing. Sighing, Asajj grabbed the crystals and made her way back to Luminara and Dooku, not seeing the woman appear once more, saying, "Good luck, Asajj Ventress. May we meet again soon."

**Here is chapter 8. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. In this chapter, for those who are wondering, Asajj is about 29 weeks or 7 months pregnant. Let me know what you think of the story so far or if you have noticed any errors in grammar.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Lucas Arts._

**Death's Chosen Knight**

**Chapter 9**

_Ilum, 47 B.B.Y._

Asajj slowly made her way back to the entrance to the cave where Dooku and Luminara were waiting. She was shocked at how little she had traveled, but she suspected that the multiple visions had made the walk she took feel longer than it really was. Soon she made it back to the cave entrance, Luminara was by her side and making sure everything was good with both her and her child. Once Luminara gave her the all-clear, Dooku approached Asajj and asked, "I sensed that you have gone through a strong change."

Asajj nodded and told both Dooku and Luminara about what she saw and that she found two lightsaber crystals. Both Luminara and Dooku were shocked but said nothing as Asajj began walking back to The Crucible. Once back inside The Crucible, Dooku said, "Let us go and speak with Huyang. He will instruct and guide you on building your lightsaber."

Asajj nodded and quietly followed Dooku to where the ancient droid was. Once inside the Huyang's workshop, the droid immediately spotted the two and said, "Curious, very curious. You appear to be much older than those who usually come to see me. Why is that young Jedi?"

Asajj looked at the droid and said, "My former Jedi Master and I were in the Outer Rim for most of my life and I used a very basic back-up lightsaber. It has only been recent that I have the chance to build my lightsaber."

The droid nodded and motioned for Asajj to step forward. When the droid was able to look over her features, he said, "Very curious indeed. It is rare to find a Dathomirian outside of the clans."

Asajj carefully watched the droid as it continued, saying, "Now, when a Jedi seeks to find their lightsaber, it is not what they think would look good, or beautiful, or strong. Instead, the Jedi must seek out, through the force, to acquire a vision of what their lightsaber is. The reason for this is the lightsaber is unique to a Jedi, and an extension of who they are, much like an arm or a leg to a living being."

Asajj nodded and closed her eyes, allowing the force to flow through her as she sought to find her lightsaber. Soon she saw an older version of herself wielding two lightsabers. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ancient droid standing before her, saying, "I see two lightsabers that are able to connect together to make a dual-bladed lightsaber. It has collars on either end of the curved section providing a rock-solid assembly. It is capped off by a more aggressive and pronounced hook. Increased thickness of the emitter shroud increases their durability and it has a deep chamber all the way around to make this extremely aggressive looking saber comfortable and ergonomic. On the inner curve, I see a black ribbed grip that allows for good handling while the outer curve has writing on it. From my vision, I see that the writing is Dathomirian."

Huyang began moving around the workshop, grabbing parts from different cabinets and drawers before saying, "Please follow me."

With that, he led Asajj to a workbench and placed the lightsaber components before her. She then listened to Huyang explain how each component of the lightsaber would work and fit together. When he finished explaining, he said, "Now, close your eyes and let the force guide you to forge the lightsaber together."

Asajj nodded and closed her eyes, letting the force flow through her as she began to assemble the lightsaber. After what felt like only a few moments, Asajj opened her eyes and saw the lightsabers fully assembled. She reached out and picked it up, activating it to see the color of her blade. The room was soon brightened by the yellow glow from the blade of her lightsaber. Dooku and Luminara were shocked at seeing the yellow blade of the lightsaber as it showed that for the first time in a long time, the Jedi Order now had a Jedi Sentinel. Asajj deactivated her lightsaber and began walking back to the room she was using on the ship, hoping to get some sleep before she arrived on Dathomir.

_Dathomir, 47 B.B.Y._

A few hours later, Asajj found herself gently being woken up by Luminara, saying, "We just left hyperspace and I would like to run one last medical scan before you are under the care of the Nightsisters as I do not believe I will be able to do that again."

Asajj nodded and followed Luminara into the Medical Bay and got onto the examination table for one last scan. Once Luminara determined that the fetus was still healthy, Asajj felt the presence of Dooku outside of the Medical Bay doors. Luminara waited until Asajj was decent before allowing Dooku to enter the Medical Bay. Dooku looked at both women and said, "We have landed on Dathomir and I can sense a welcoming party hiding within the shadows."

Asajj nodded and began to follow the force and see where it would lead her. She kept her head up high as she sensed the other Nightsisters following them from the shadows. A few minutes later saw the Jedi standing before a Dathomirian woman who easily stood over two meters tall. Soon they saw the Nightsisters who had been following them come out of the shadows with their weapons drawn. Asajj looked at the tall woman and bowed, saying, "Greetings Mother, I come to seek refuge until the time of my daughter's birth."

The tall Dathomirian looked at Asajj and said in a dark, echoing voice, "Welcome home Asajj Ventress, we have long awaited your return."

With that, the tall woman embraced Asajj in a motherly like hug, which was soon returned by Asajj. Soon the tall Dathomirian asked, "And may I ask why the others are here with you?"

Luminara stepped forward and bowed, saying, "Greetings Night Mother, I am Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli. I am a healer with the Jedi Order. I have been overseeing Asajj throughout her pregnancy and recording the data as her pregnancy is a unique one."

At seeing the tall woman's confusion, Dooku stepped forward, saying, "Allow me to clarify Mother Talzin. It seems that the Force has decided to create a child and Asajj has been chosen to be the mother of this child."

Talzin looked at Asajj and gently placed her hand over the young Dathomirian's stomach and closed her eyes, reaching out with the force. Soon she recoiled and her eyes shot open, saying, "This child, it is very powerful in the force. But there is something else there, lurking deep within the shadows of the force."

Asajj looked scared for her child when Luminara spoke up, asking, "Mother Talzin, as this child is the first one known to the Jedi Order, would it be possible to stay and observe the rest of her pregnancy and the birth of this child. I believe this knowledge would be useful should this ever happen again."

Talzin carefully studied Luminara before nodding and turning back to Asajj. Dooku soon spoke up, saying, "Forgive me but I am needed back on Coruscant for the time being. I will return as soon as I can but I do not know when that would be."

Talzin and Asajj nodded and Dooku bowed and left, heading back to The Crucible. Talzin began leading both of the Jedi women to the temple that Talzin's clan inhabited. As soon as the temple came into view, Luminara let out a shocked gasp as she realized that the temple was a Sith Temple. Asajj noticed a Dathomirian woman kept glancing and looking at her, and for some reason, Asajj felt as if she noticed the woman. Asajj shook off the thoughts for the time being and felt herself relax as she was home for the first time and in a long time.

**Hello every one, here is Chapter 9. Asajj's lightsaber is based on two looks. The actual lightsaber is base off of the Bane Mk 2 on . The design on the inner and outer curve of the lightsaber is based on the "Asajj Ventress Lightsaber Design" by cwdigital on Deviant Art. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you all think and if there are any issues with grammar.**


End file.
